


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（7）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [7]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW现代AU<br/>CP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯<br/>Porn描写<br/>黑帮争斗设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（7）

一位成功的幕后黑手总是不会被人所熟知。只需要一个人人畏惧的名字就够了，并不用同时搭配一张令人畏惧的脸。

 

伊利丹.怒风自认为是一个很没有情趣的粗人。在地下酒吧的酒精和劣质香水味道之间，他墨镜后的尖锐视线穿梭着，毫不掩饰地追逐惹火的酒吧招待。

 

嗯，意料之中的无礼。凯尔心想。他在超速运作的空调下稍微紧了紧黑色机车短外套。这种劣质灯光显出这男人的瘦削，嘴唇鲜红。

 

“继续说下去。”他叼起最后一根薯条，将军般示意。

 

深色皮肤的猎手只是摇了摇头。他突然弄丢了话题，不过这不能全怪他。那女招待的眼睛小鹿样湿漉漉的，年轻女孩稚嫩的醉意——用汞色月光酿制的苦艾酒。而他像吸尘器口的无助虫子般……被她这漂亮的酒杯倏地吸入。从他回忆的深海，一只吸盘触手猛然出现，掀积木般轻而易举地推翻了他多年磨砺的老练灯塔。碎片倾泻，而反跳起来的是男人的自尊。

 

 **这可不好** ，泰兰德。 **一点也不好** 。糟透了。

你，你简直就是双层床底下的童年怪物。

 

他把浮现的那个名字咽气般凶狠地吞下去，灌了一发子弹杯，这才准备好应对凯尔萨斯戏谑的目光。而那目光跟摊开的字典一样毫无波澜， **反正我不用听也知道你大概在想什么** 。绿色的墨水潦草地写着。

 

“那个谚语叫什么来着……算了。不过我想，每个人都有他自己的噩梦。可让我惊异的是，你的弱点这么轻易就抓得到。”

 

咽下一口辛辣液体，凯尔的语气知更鸟般轻快，不再是初谋面白的幽灵。显然，他对猎手过去的了解比预想要多。伊利丹大致了解面前的人难以捉摸的药物化情绪。一盏接触不良的电灯，有时会亮得刺眼，而转眼就可能漆黑一片。

 

猎手瞪着对方。凯尔萨斯呼出樱桃和龙舌兰酒的刺激性味道。两英尺外，隔着窄桌子，他淡淡地回盯着伊利丹。显然，一种无情者专属的可怕优越。也不知道是酒精还是药物，腐蚀了他引以为豪的大脑，才会让那张瘦削的脸上浮现出一个如此不合时宜的甜美笑容，目光炯炯。

 

**你自以为你对于我什么都清楚吗 ？什么都有权利评论？**

 

猎手认为自己的忍耐经过多年磨练也达到了可观的水准。可拳头并不这样想。它在桌子下握成了一块暴躁的陨石。

 

而凯尔萨斯享用着僵硬的气氛，并甘之如饴。他举起杯轻轻示意，刻薄的嘴唇扬起讨厌的弧线，乐不可支。

 

“你知道，我会怎么选择——”

 

那微笑被酒的汁液染红了。持杯的细长手指有些发抖，甚至洒出了一滴在下颌上，液滴沿着苍白的皮肤缓慢爬下，一条诱惑忍痛的赤练蛇。

 

伊利丹这才注意到，他这咄咄逼人的漂亮朋友，也许真的醉了。

 

我不感兴趣。闭嘴。暗金色眼睛明确地回答。

 

“很显然，烧了那张床。”凯尔萨斯把话说完。

 

 **疯子** 。有那么一瞬间 **他的手** 总忍不住要跳起来给那人两个巴掌。 **是的 ，**上位者的威严不可侵犯。挤成一线的视野里，对面精致男人愚蠢地微笑着，略微露出一侧犬齿，并再次摇晃地举起手里愚蠢的杯子致意。霓虹灯滚动在醉者浅绿的虹膜上，孩子吹的彩色气泡成群飞起。 **该死** ，这狂躁症病人似的欢欣愉悦。

 

顿了一顿，凯尔仿佛可怜自己得不到一个优秀的听众般，垂下视线耸了耸肩。“不过我干嘛要把这告诉你呢？”喝醉的男人透过金发失望地看向自己的旧漆皮靴子尖儿，像他惯常会做的那样，用力把手插进紧身前裤袋。

 

下一秒，精心修剪的浅色眉毛就挑了起来。

 

它来了。

 

那手粗糙遒劲。它浸满古巴烟草和一点麝香的刺激性味道，按住他的尖下颌隔着桌子愤怒地拉向自己——混蛋。这他妈 **着实** 弄疼了他。凯尔萨斯低声骂了一句渎神的恶性脏话，他击开那手，按着桌子猛地站起来，带翻了一杯酒。

 

有浓烈的气味儿。手里活计略微停下，警惕的侍者朝这里望过来。

 

然而伊利丹的麻烦远没有结束。他的雷朋墨镜歪掉了，一次意外的示威。

  


可那不是示威，又算是什么呢？有人突然狂妄地吻了他，两英尺间的樱桃炸弹，薄而柔软的湿润嘴唇……它并不温热，也没有任何所谓的柔情……仅仅满是龙舌兰的辛辣麻木，冰凉，倒像是什么恶意的死物。但这恶意的死物明显是个无法驯服的空洞——它撕咬他，吸吮，索取，恶狠狠的；一种令人畏惧的榨取感。一时间他根本无法分辨对方的动机是 **占有** 还是 **复仇** …抑或是任何情感都没有的绝对空虚。无疑，自己本就不多的理智也正发出爆裂声，飞速消逝。

 

伊利丹正需要一点热辣迷人的餐前酒。只不过连他也承认情况有变。 **这家伙喝醉了 ！这疯子！**而 **疯子** 散发出不可一世的愉悦。哗众取宠这成果好像给了他极大的心理满足。虽然灯光晦暗，猎手仍然看得到他喘息的伙伴涨红了脸。 **荒唐 ！**简直像高中女生揣在牛仔裤后袋的口红，天知道！

  
  


**我想他没事。我们没问题 ，我得带他清醒下。**

 

……男人耳朵里轻微的耳鸣混杂着酒吧起哄欢呼的噪音。愚蠢的看客。他从柔顺的金色发丝间依稀分辨出伊利丹在对什么人说话，低哑浑厚，正响在他头上不远处。

 

嗯，声音不错。他在脑海里舔舐那个声线。可这家伙是 **生气** 了吗？他膨胀到天花板上，简直想大笑出声，挑衅的快意果然如此美妙。他需要一个锚！快点！就是现在，他要飞走了！

 

有人及时地抓住他的领子带他离开座位。那力量不容置辩。他知道这是谁。他的肌肉有点紧张。想打架么？

 

对方并没有回答，只是加快粗重的脚步。他只能像孩子一样叫苦不迭。

  
  


凯尔萨斯亢奋模糊地注意到自己被拉出了窄走廊。墙上硕大的酒吧招贴画上，同样硕大而画工拙劣的女性胸部特写被桃红色喷漆喷上了一些污秽的字眼。还没等他一眼扫完，夹杂着暑气和一点尿骚的空气就迎面扑来。他被带到了酒吧后面无人的死街角。

 

哪怕倚仗自己仍是一个为所欲为的醉鬼，凯尔也清楚，自己的好日子到头了。

  
  
  
  


亚得利亚海岸。深夜，热而咸，一片纵容人类荒唐乐趣的沃土。伊利丹.怒风下颌绷紧，盯着这公子哥儿，一时间无法决定拿他怎么办。凯尔萨斯金发凌乱，酒气四溢。他蹲靠在墙角热病患者般喘息着，但仍然按耐不住发泄苦难似的笑意。这男人黑色的皮衣被刚才的粗作拉开了一长条缝隙。

 

——如猎手所想。那机车皮衣里面根本没有穿衣服。

 

一个足以露出胸肌紧实弧度的良好视野。灼热饱满，而在露天的空气里蒸腾上扬的却是隐不可见的罪责。伊利丹挑起浓黑的眉毛，这早就在意料之内。

 

“对不起……。可你尝起来真好吃。”凯尔不知死活地轻声插嘴，浅绿目光散发安定片的梦呓。醉者的诚恳变得不加掩饰，迷恋也从不说谎。

 

他的话很快就被噎住了。确切地说，哽咽。有只大手抓住他的淡色长发，而黧黑肤色男人身上薄荷和麝香的味道猛烈地冲撞着他，以特有的雄性锋芒。他的脸被深埋在伊利丹温热潮湿的棉布T恤里，晕眩地紧贴着对方衣服裹着的腹肌，就像昏倒了一般，一路磨擦着滑下来。

 

一团酥麻的火从猎手的胸膛向下磨蹭着掉落。东方式的忍耐禅宗显然从不属于他；凯尔张开的双腿蝮蛇一样贴紧他的身体，以完全少见的锐利和侵略意图。伊利丹把他的劣马用力顶在墙上…而那漂亮劣马喘息着酒气，毫不畏惧，绿色目光充满空虚的热望，足以杀死任何人。

 

斗殴前的猛兽在绕着圈互相打量，荷尔蒙短兵相接的铮然作响。

  
  


**突然。** 伊利丹发起进攻，蛮力角斗般。绷紧的裤子粗糙摩擦的感觉如此难忍，恰到好处，凯尔萨斯从牙关间迸发出介于闷哼和叹息之间的沙哑声音。他开始有点儿发软了。不过这并不要紧，对于一个被尖锐的欲望紧紧钉在墙上的人来说，一切都并不要紧。

 

填补我。那绿色眼睛漂亮贪婪，目不斜视。一个异常直率的命令。

  


**你想说什么 ？年轻的朋友？趁着你还能说点什么。**

 

当伊利丹特有的粗糙手指触到年轻男人濡湿的胸肌，一向养尊处优的凯尔仍然痉挛了一下。即使是被酒精麻醉了，他也能把这份稚嫩掩盖得很好。可他 **暴露** 了，上半身肌肉的傲人轮廓再次 **暴露** 在那猎手金色的X光射线下。——有趣，猎手显得如此 **友好而平静** ，简直像条被勒住脖子的恶犬，作势欲扑。

 

事实 **可怕** 极了。玩火自焚的苦痛尖锐地刺伤凯尔萨斯。酒精彻彻底底弱化了一部分感受器官，但另一些却反之敏锐得该死。胸前某点的吸吮和撕咬…糖浆奔溢的突然疼痛，远比药物幻觉真实得多……现在如果被哪位 **亲爱** 的小报记者抓拍到，冰冷的摄像机视野一定会从下往上把他切成两半。

 

…从他不安分的皮靴尖部，腿间，一个尖锐的弯道。无情地划过潮湿的肩膀，摩擦颤抖的喉结，最后深入难忍燥热张开的唇。

 

跟吞咽之前所有的苦难一样，他也咽下这份窥视，初次领圣体饼的小男孩般骄傲而稚嫩。

 

而伊利丹，各种意义上都是个杰出的最高捕食者。哪怕是食用猎物肉体前先要一定程度上折磨它灵魂的这恶习，也继承得原封不动。——猎物在 **晕眩** 。而猎手在他身上留下噬咬的桃色勋章，推迟侵入，恶意地摩擦对方绷紧的下部拉链。两条受困的狗，并没人赐他们以姓名。

 

非常显然，金发男人仍然徒劳地撑起最后恐吓的皮毛。 **主导权是自己的 ！**憎恨展示着尖利的犬齿。 **他不能这样对待自己 ！**可他的耳朵…唔，一阵鼓胀的热浪。 **该死 ，怎么一点也不懂得幽默？**猎手的舌尖在他耳廓里弹奏着一个阴晦的意图，触觉细密，水声轻微；他快死了，…他一定在蒸发。

  


痛苦与欢愉。痛苦与欢愉。

 

属于溺水者的短暂欢愉，弥留时分的多彩幻觉。

 

下沉在绿色的南方礁湖更深处。远离透过水面漏进来的光斑。

  


可这一定只是个阴谋。那拉链突然不再束缚凯尔萨斯了，和他仅存的一点理智一起。末日，末日来临得如此之快。他罪有应得！突然痉挛让他的背在粗糙的砖墙上擦破了皮，但他所有的血液和感知都集中在下方；悬停感的美妙又隐隐出现了。带着相机的吸血鬼们——他们准会让他上头条的。他发出拉长的大声呻吟。 **操他** ！和他所有的 **坏名声** ！

 

你的傲慢呢？我漂亮的朋友？还有你喋喋不休的嘴巴？

 

老绅士伊利丹并没说出这句话。更确切一些，他是俯下身，用 **牙齿** 说的。他在年轻的掌权者小腹颤动紧实的肌肉上一路向下，留下一条湿润滚烫的印迹。

 

就快了，他想。

 

该是让所有荒谬疯狂的过去成为此刻的时候了。

 

**是时候了。**


End file.
